The Blazing Revenge of Meta Knight
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: Blaze is searching for the Sol Emeralds and ends up in Kirby's world where Meta Knight is launching the Halberd. Follows the storyline of Meta Knight's Revenge.
1. Prologue

Blaze the Cat, the current guardian of the Sol Emeralds has been been searching for them since their mysterious disappearance not too long ago. So far, Blaze has only recovered one from Sonic the Hedgehog's world, Mobius. As guardian, she can sense when the Emeralds were nearby but couldn't pinpoint their exact locations, which is why Tails invented a device exclusively for her to aid in her search for the Sol Emeralds. It was a metal headwear device that had a pink glass over her right eye (basically it's the scouter from Dragonball Z Kai). Tails had specifically designed it to pick up wavelengths only the Sol Emeralds emitted. The pink glass was a radar, so when it picks up on the Sol Emeralds energy, it would appear as a flashing white dot on the glass.

"I have the _perfect _device to help me. Now I just need to figure out _where _to start searching", Blaze told herself as she paced in the throne room of the Sol Castle. Just then, Gardon the Koala rushes in."Your majesty! I just received a letter from a mysterious cloaked stranger. She asked that I deliver it to you", he said showing her a fancy envelope with gold borders and the official seal of a phoenix. Blaze opened it. The letter itself was fancy as well, with squiggly golden borders and cursive handwriting done in sparkling gold ink. It read:

Dear Princess Blaze,

I have found the location of one of the Sol Emeralds. If you want to retrieve it, you must follow the directions on the back of this letter and you will find me.

Signed,

STE

"What did it say your Highness?" Gardon asked curiously. "Whoever wrote this claims to know where a Sol Emerald is. I will meet with her immediatly", Blaze answered. She was about to leave when Gardon stopped her. "But majesty, we do not know who this person is. She could be working for-" he was cut off. "Gardon! This is the only lead I have to help me find a Sol Emerald! Untrsutworthy or not, Solaria is in grave danger without them!" with that said, she stormed off out of the castle to meet with this mysterious stranger.

* * *

><p>Who is this mysterious that claims to know where the Sol Emerald is? Is she really who she says she is or is Blaze in for it? All these questions answered and more next chapter!<p> 


	2. The Shady Stranger

Blaze followed the directins on the back of the letter, despite Gardon's concerns. It led her to one of Dr. Ivanna Robotina's old abandoned hideouts. She was cautious as she entered the old hideout. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" she asked looking around the old, dusty place. "I'm glad you could make it princess", said a feminine voice. Blaze looked around for the source of the voice and saw a mysterious stranger in a black cloak that concealed her identity. "Are you the one who claims to know where a Sol Emerald is?" Blaze asked the figure. "Why yes", the figure removed her hood revealing herself to be a light orange echidna with a black band around her forehead that kept her dreadlocks up. "I am Shade. Come with me princess and I shall show you where the Sol Emerald is", beckoned Shade as she walked into the next room. Blaze hesitated before following her. She wasn't sure if she could trust her, but knew she had to give her a chance if she had any hopes of finding the second Sol Emerald.

The royal feline followed her into a room that had a giant computer screen with a normal-sized keyboard. Shade sat in the chair and turned it on. She hacked into getting past all of the firewalls and security programs that was installed in it to keep any outsiders from accessing it's data. She opened up a file with a map of a world unlike Mobius. "I discovered this little hideout and found that one of Robotina's old computers was still working. I browsed through all of the files and data contained in it and stumbled upon this. What is peculiar is that Robotina did not bother to delete any of the data stored in it. Which is fortunate for us...", she said. "Hmm, now that I mention this, it is more fortunate for me than it is for _her_", Shade muttered to herself with a small but noticeable sly smile. "Pardon?" asked Blaze hearing her mumbling. "Nothing princess", replied Shade. Blaze scowled at her with suspicion. Shade typed in a command on the screen and a dark but transparent window appeared next to the map displaying information about the map. "According to this, the Sol Emerald is in a place called 'Dreamland' located in the 'Pop Star Zone'", Shade said reading off some information on the window.

"'Dreamland'? Sounds like a place right out of a fairytale. Are you certain that is _where _the Sol Emerald is?" Blaze asked with a hint of distrust in her voice. "Well, it seems that you don't trust me your highness", Shade told her with a sly smile. "I don't..." Blaze replied in a quieter tone. "But you must have trusted me enough to the point where you willing to answer a stranger's summons", Shade said. Blaze crossed her arms not responding. "We may not know each other too well, but I can assure you I can be trusted. Besides, I was kind enough to allow you be the first one I shared my discoveries with", the echidna said trying to ease the feline princess.

Blaze was about to leave, when Shade stopped her. "Before you depart your highness, let me give you some advice-" "Advice? Why do I need advice? Are you doubting my position as Guardian of the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze snapped with her back to her. Shade stayed calm. "Of course not your majesty. I thought I'd share something that cold be of use to you. Something based on the knowledge I gained browsing through the fat woman's computer". Blaze's ears perked up turning around to face the echidna. "I thought you would be interested. When you arrive in Dreamland, seek out a man named 'Kirby'. He can assist you in your search. Also, when you return to Solaria, meet me back here...with the Sol Emerald", advised Shade. "Why should I bring the Sol Emerald back to you?" Blaze asked becoming increasingly more suspicious. "Do not worry princess. I guaruntee no harm shall come to _you_", is all Shade told her. The princess' narrowed at her in suspicion. She turned around and went n her way. As soon as she departed, Shade slouched in the chair with a wicked smile. "hat's right princess, believe me like the gullible fool you are..."

* * *

><p>We find out who the mysterious stranger is who claims to know the whereabouts of one of the Sol Emeralds.<p>

Blaze & Shade (c) SEGA


	3. Enter Princess, Puffball & Meta-Knights

Blaze left the Sol Zone, entering the Cosmic Interstate while avoiding the ever vigilant Zone Cops and snuck into the Pop Star Zone. She found herself in a grassy green field with wind blowing through her fur. "So this is 'Dreamland'. Peaceful place. Now to find this 'Kirby' and retrieve the Sol Emerald", she said to herself as she left in search of Kirby, as advised by Shade, though she still didn't trust the echidna. Her mysterious, shady behavior didn't help convince Blaze otherwise.

Meanwhile, Elsewhere In Dreamland

A masked warrior with a long dark blue cape that he had wrapped around himself was standing behind his crew as he watched them make preparations for the biggest and most powerful battleship in all of Dreamland for lift off, _The Halberd._

Reactor 1, output normal. Adjust the balancer to...0003!" said a waddle dee wearing a sailor's hat as he saluted to a tall albatross looking out a window. The ceiling panels in the hangar began to slide aside as the Halberd began to slowly rise. ("Finally, after so many long years of building and preparing, I can finally realize my plans of making Dreamland a better place!") the masked warrior who's name was Meta Knight thought to himself. He also had a Spanish accent. "Let's raise the anchor. Check anti-gravity plant. 1,2,3, OK!" said the same waddle dee in the sailor hat pulling down a lever and saluting again to the albatross who was still staring out the window. "We are almost ready Captain Vul!" said a round creature wearing a skull mask and a viking helmet. "Good..." replied the albatross.

The magnificent airship was almost ready for take off. "Release the sails, solar level 288. We are all set for take off!"announced the waddle dee. "Good work Sailor Dee", Captain Vul complimented happily. "Thank you sir", replied Sailor Halberd continued to ascend out of the hangar. Meta Knight turned to his crew. "We must be ready for everthing that lies ahead. The time has come! The time to show our power has arrived!" he told them. "Dreamland's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!" The ship rose out of its hangar and finally began it's voyage through the skies.

Meanwhile

A pink puffball named Kirby was stuffing his mouth with fruit that he took from the kitchen in King Dedede's castle and went off into the forest to devour them in peace. He sucked them up within seconds and was going back to the castle to get more. While on his way, he heard something in the distance. It sounded like strong wind blowing and apples dropping. Curious, Kirby followed the sounds to check it out.

When he found the source of the sounds, he was shocked to see a female lavendar cat with a strange device on the right side of her head firing flames at a Whispy Wood who was in return blowing strong winds and throwing apples at her. She burned the apples to a crisp before they could touch her while the winds returned her flames. They didn't burn her however for she was invulnerable to fire. Kirby watched the battle rage on behind a normal tree wondering who the cat girl was.

He looked over to the Whispy Wood and saw it had dropped many apples on her at one time, momentarily stunning her. It saw this as a perfect opportunity to finish her off. It blew a stronger wind up at its branches where a the fattest apple Kirby has ever seen was loosening it's grip on the branch and was going to fall on the cat girls' head! But being the hero that is, Kirby leaped out from behind the tree and onto the battlefield!

He sucked up the giant apple as it fell and swallowed it then giving the Whispy Wood a good kick in the nose! Blaze shook her head no longer stunned and noticed the pink puffball who just saved her from being crushed by a giant apple. She looked at the Whispy Wood who was defeated. "Huh?" she asked. Kirby turned around. "Poyo!" he said greetingly. She stared at him for a few moments studying him. "Do you know anyone named 'Kirby' around here?" she asked him. Kirby jumped at the mention of his name "Kirby!" he shouted happily pointing to himself. Blaze's eyes widened in shock. "_YOU _are the one who is supposed to help me find the Sol Emerald. But you're just a child", she said. Kirby looked at her as he scratched his head confusion. "A mysterious echidna told me you could aid me in locating the Sol Emerald in this zone", Blaze explained to him. "Poyo, poyo?" asked Kirby. "Can you say anything else?" the feline asked starting to become frustrated. "Poyo", Kirby replied. Blaze groaned in frustration and annoyance.

She was going to walk off giving up on him and conclude Shdae was crazy when something fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and saw it was a bracelet-like device. Then she remembered what it was. It was an automatic translator that Tails gave to her as a farewell gift the last time she saw him and Sonic. Blaze knelt down and put it on Kirby's stubby right arm and asked him to say something to her. "What's your name?" he asked in a little boy's voice. She was glad it worked and thought as long as he had it on him, they wouldn't have any more problems as far as communication went. "I am Princess Blaze the Cat", she answered standng back up. "You're a princess?! Wow! I never met a real princess before!" exclaimed Kirby.

Just then, a blinding flash of light appeared in front of them. When the light faded, in the light's place was a light orange female echidna with her dreadlocks kept up by a dark headband that went around her forehead, a dark bodysuit and boots, big cuffed rings on her wrists and lighter orange markings around her eyes. Blaze knew who it was and was _NOT_ happy to see her. "What are _you _doing here?" Blaze hissed. "Why so tense princess? Still don;t trust me?" asked Shade. "I know you are up to something and I will find out what it is!" Blaze glared at her. "As I said before, you can trust me. But I am actually here to address the Star Warrior", she said and turning to Kirby. "I must warn you that there is a giant battleship that has taken off to conquer Dreamland!" she pointed to the sky. Blaze and Kirby looked up and saw a titanic airship sailing the skies.

Kirby seemed to recognize it. "Meta Knight!" he exclaimed. Blaze was puzzled by all this. "'Star Warrior'? Meta who?" she asked. Kirby whistled and in seconds his Warp Star arrived in front of him. He took Blaze by the hand and hopped on to it and it took off to the skies leaving Shade behind as she watched them fly towards the gigantic airship. "W-What about the Sol Emerrrrraaaaald!" Blaze screamed as she clutched on to the Warp Star.


	4. Onto the Halberd

First off, I want to thank Savannah for reviewing my story!

* * *

><p>"Are you scared of heights?" Kirby asked the frightened feline princess. Blaze didn't want to admit it and she just held onto the warp star for dear life with her eyes shut tight without answering him. The silence was broken when a loud beeping ripped through the air. "What's that?" asked Kirby. Blaze reluctantly opened her eyes and saw a white dot flashing on the pink transparent glass over her right eye. "The Sol emerald is nearby!" she exclaimed forgetting about her fear of heights. As they flew closer to the Halberd, the signal became stronger.<p>

Aboard the Halberd

The ride was a smooth one so far as the Meta-Knights kicked back and relaxed. "You know sir, at this rate we might be able to conquer Dreamland within a week! They won't know what hit them!" said the knight wearing a skull mask and viking helmet. Meta Knight didn't answer as he stared out the window. "You all right Meta Knight?" asked a purple armored knight with golden-bordered shoulder pads and blue shoes. "I am fine Mace Knight", replied Meta Knight as he continued to stare out the the window not even turning around to face him.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping interrupting the relaxed atmosphere that almost gave the crew heart attacks. "What in the world is that?!" exclaimed Mace. "It's the radar you bonehead!" Captain Vul yelled pointing at the radar. "I'm not the one wearing a skull on my face..." Mace muttered under his breath looking over at the knight in the skull mask. "Hmph, Axe Knight..." he muttered again. Axe Knight had fallen backwards in his chair and got up to take a look at the radar. "Hey it's Kirby! He's flying this way!" he told his crewmates. "Oh no! Oh no! What do we do!" panicked Sailor Dee. Mace pounded his fist on the table. "We can't have that pink dirtball interfering with our plans! Say we blast him out of the sky!" he suggested. "Hold on Mace! It appears Kirby didn't come alone!" Axe observed the radar as Kirby came closer to he ship. "WHAT?! WHO?!" demanded Meta Knight and Captain Vul in unison. Axe looked closer at the radar. "I'm not too sure but it looks like...a female? Oooh, and a pretty female at that!"

Mace pushed him aside to see for himself. "Impossible! How could he have recruited anyone's aid?" he asked. Captain Vul turned to Meta Knight. "Lord Meta Knight, what is your command?" he asked. Meta Knight didn't answer right away. He was thinking. Fighting girls was against his code of chivalry, but he knew if Kirby's new female friend was there to help put an end to his plans then he would have no choice but to stop her too. After thinking things over, he finally reached a decision. He turned to his men. "All on deck prepare for battle! All others prepare for full take off!" he ordered.

With Blaze & Kirby

The duo landed on the main deck. Kirby took a moment to take a look at the majestic ship. "This place is so big!" he said absently. Blaze saw a turret that was about to fire at him. "Kirby! LOOK OUT!" she pushed him out of the turret's path and destroyed it with her fire. "This isn't the time to sightsee! I must find that Sol Emerald!" she told the star warrior harshly but she was actually frightened that he almost got himself killed. "Sorry Blaze", Kirby apologized.

The two then made their way to the front of the deck, destroying anything that obstructed their path. They then came upon a door. Without hesitation, Blaze opened it. "This must the rocket valve", she said. The explored it and Kirby found an elevator. "Elevator! I wanna go on it!" he said playfully as he jumped in it. "Kirby!" Blaze exclaimed as she went after him. But before she could get him out of it, they found themselves going up. When the elevator doors opened they found themselves in an empty room with a door across from them. Kirby raced through the room and opened it. The duo were now back outside but behind the engines. "Engines! If we destroy them, we'll stop Meta Knight!" he said. "But won't this monstrous ship lose altitude and crash?" asked Blaze. But before Kirby could reply, they heard two unfamiliar voices.

"Hello there cupcake!" greeted Axe. "Stop flirting Axe and focus!" Mace smacked his co-worker on the head. "Ow!" Axe exclaimed. "Ahem, I am sorry my dear, but I cannot allow you or your pink boyfriend touch the engines!" he said. Blaze immediatly turned around. "He is _NOT _my boyfriend!" she yelled furiously seeing two knights standing side-by-side at a reasonable distance. Mace had a video game-looking controller in his hand with many buttons and a joystick. Behind them was a giant golden lobster robot. Blaze and Kirby scowled at them. "You think that piece of junk is going to stop me?" she asked. "To put it simply, yes", answered Mace. "We shall see about that!" she told him. "A little cocky aren't we little missy? Good luck defeating Heavy Lobster! Hahaha!" laughed Mace as he pressed a button on the control and the knights disappeared along with Heavy Lobster. "Run away like the cowards you are!" Blaze yelled.

Then suddenly Heavy Lobster reappeared and fired missiles at them. Blaze was going to create shield of fire to destroy them when Kirby jumped in front of her and sucked them up. He fires them back at the lobster, damaging it heavily. Mace and Axe were watching the battle from a balcony not too far from it. "Curse that wretched pink dirtball! Heavy Lobster isn't responding to my commands!" cursed a frustrated Mace as he was frantically pressing buttons on the control that actually controlled Heavy Lobster. "I think we are going to have to take matters into our own hands Axe!" Mace turned to him who wasn't listening to him at all, but instead was busy staring at Blaze with hearts in his eyes. Mace was giong to smack him again when his walkie-talkie squawked. "That won't be necessary! Where are they?" asked Captain Vul's voice. "Behind the nozzle now sir", replied Mace.

With The Rest Of The Meta-Knights

"They are both still currently battling Heavy Lobster", informed Sailor Dee. "Great! They are distracted by thee mech! Initiate take off sequence! We will blow the away!" commanded Meta Knight. "Ok! Main engine ignition!" saluted Sailor Dee.

Back Behind The Engines

The golden lobster was at the verge of defeat. Blaze and Kirby were about to finish it off when the Halberd started rumbling. The next thing they knew, everything became a white blur and they found themselves falling to their doom...


	5. After the Fall

Blaze regained her concsiousness and saw she was underwater. She scrambled to get to the surface and took a big gulp of air once she got up to satisfy her lungs that were pleading for oxygen. Luckily, her headwear device was waterproof but she lost the trail of the Sol Emerald. "Blast!' she exclaimed glaring up at the sky. Then she suddenly remembered about Kirby. "Kirby!" she said as she rapidly scanned the ocean's bobbing surface for any sign of the pink puffball. "Oh no", she said as she held her breath and dove underwater. She spotted a pink ball with stubby arms and red feet floating unconsciously. She grabbed his foot and dragged him to the surface.

Upon reaching air, Kirby breathed in a huge bubble of air snapping him conscious. Fortunately, the translator was waterproof as well. "Land!" Kirby exclaimed pointing to a piece of land in the distance. Blaze hung on to him as he swam them both over there. Once on shore, the two coughed and spat out water.

Aboard The Halberd

"Looks like they were both blowin into the ocean...I just hope that lovely purple girl is alright", said Axe Knight as the rest of the crew looked over their radars for any sign of Kirby and Blaze. Neither of them were anywhere present on the ship. Mace Knight was relieved. "That was close. If we didn't take off as soon as we did, Kirby and that cat girl would have sabotaged the engines for sure!" "Now with them out of the way, the Halberd can rule over Dreamland with out anymore interruptions", said Captain Vul. "I wouldn't be so sure..." said a feminine voice.

"Show yourself!" demanded Captain Vul as he and the others looked around for the intruder. Then Shade leaps out from the shadows and onto their table. "Who are you? Another female working with Kirby?" Mace interrogated. "Man, how is that dirtball so good with women?" he asked under his breath. "I am not associated with that pink star warrior. I came to tell you that you should not be relaxing just yet. It is very likely that Kirby and Princess Blaze have survived that plunge into the ocean and that they will return. Which is not good news for _you..._Meta Knight", Shade explained and looked at Meta Knight. "How do you know who I am?" he dmanded. "How were you able to board the Halberd? Our radars should've detected you!" Captain Vul told her. "Who are you?" Mace demanded. "So that's her name...'Blaze'", Axe said to himself. "That girl with Kirby is a _princess_? Wow!" exclaimed Sailor Dee.

They were overwhelming her with their questions and remarks. "Silence!" she shouted and everyone became quiet. "It is none of your concern why I am here. Everything that I do is solely for my own purposes!" she told them and leaped back into he shadows vanishing. "Search the radars for the echidna's presence!" ordered Meta Knight. Mace and Axe checked the radars but couldn't find her anywhere on the ship. "Negative sir...She's vanished..." said a baffled Mace. "Into thin air?" asked Sailor Dee. "Possibly..." asnwered Mace. "She must be a ninja! Or a ghost!" Sailor Dee theorized. "I do not think so. I have encountered both and she does not match either one. Unless she is..." Meta Knight said not finishing his sentence as he paused for a moment to think. He decided to forget about it. "Enough about thees nonsense and set a course to Grape Gardens. Until we arrive, you can all just elax and enjoy the ride", he said.

Below On Shore

Blaze was infuriated. "That robot was a just a diversion so they could throw us off their ship! When I get my claws on them-" Kirby interrupted as he jumped up and down pointing at the sky. Blaze looked up and saw the Halberd flying away. "Let's go before we lose sight of them!" growled Blaze. They followed the monstrous battelship to a cavern where they encountered a round creature covered in blue armor with golden borders that only showed her eyes. She had two spiked balls as shouldre pads, two pink spheres as hands that were attached to her shoulders with invisble limbs, pink feet and a pink bow on her head.

"I don not take kindly to trespassers! You must prove that you are _worthy _to pass through _my _cavern!" the creature told them. "Very well!" Blaze accepted her challenge. The creature launched her sphere-like hands at Blaze and Kirby who quickly jumped out of the way. Blaze engulfed her with flames. When they burned out, Blaze saw they did't singe her. "Fire has no effect on Iron Mam!" the creature told her. "I am tougher than any boulder, so you cannot defeat me! Hahaha!" Iron Mam laughed. "Face it, your squishy flesh bodies are no match for me!" she taunted and launched her hand at them again, only this time Kirby sucked it up and transformed into a Karate Stone. He spat out her hand.

Kirby was gray with a red karate belt around his forehead. "I'm no ordinary flesh creature!" he said striking a kung fu battle pose. Blaze and Iron Mam were surprised with his sudden change in appearance. But Iron Mam wanted to see if it was only his looks that changed. She threw her hand again at him who in turn punched it shattering it to pieces. The girls were shocked at the puffball's dramatic increase in strength. "What strength you have! I stand corected, so it wasn't just your looks that changed. But no matter, I still have one more hand left!" Iron Mam threw her hand at full throttle only for it to be shattered too. She was stunned. Never has she lost a battle, let alone have _both _her stone hard sphere hands be destroyed. Kirby wakled up to her and she trembled in fear. "P-p-please spare me o great one! You and your friend may pass!" she cowered. Blaze shook her head to snap out of the trance she was put in after witnessing the battle. "Come on Kirby, we must go!" she said. Kirby didn't want to leave just yet. "What's going to happen to you?" he asked Iron Mam. "Don't worry about me. My hands will grow back. But I can assure you they will be a lot tougher the next time we meet", she answered. "Kirby let's go!" Blaze shouted back to him. Kirby complied and ran to catch up to the fiery princess.

Soon Afterwards

The duo made it out of the caverns and found themselves in a forest. Blaze's device started beeping and the blinking white dot reappeared on the pink glass. "It's close!" she said looking up seeing the Halberd rapidly fly overhead. They followed it on foot once more and soon ran into more trouble. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Blaze facepalmed herself.

* * *

><p>What trouble are our heroic duo facing now? Will they be able to make it aboard the Halberd again? All this and more next chapter!<p> 


End file.
